


Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e4,2: Mid-July, 2077

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ace Moira O'Deorain, Asexual Character, Developing Relationship, Evolving Relationship, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fucked Up, Hoist by Her Own Petard, Moicy, Numbani (Overwatch), Oasis (Overwatch), Pharmercy, Poly Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Talon Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon!Mercy, Talon!Pharah, if there's a ship name for moira and fareeha i don't know what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Moira O’Deorain has won. Her rivals within Talon destroyed, her trio of loyal Weapons - the Changed and copper-eyed Tracer, the silver-eyed Oilliphéist, and golden-eyed Widowmaker - at her command, to remake the world.Talon board member Angela Ziegler is in Numbani, preparing for an event where she will show a new technology, and, hopefully, meet a certain young and brilliant woman. Fareeha and Moira have remained at home, in Oasis, and - for the first time - are sharing a bed without her there.This story - a side-step/alternate-ending sequel toThe Armourer and the Living Weapon- will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow it as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	Of Gods and Monsters, Fragment e4,2: Mid-July, 2077

_It's a wee bit frustrating_ , Moira thought, stepping out of the master bath. _I **know** I preferred sleeping alone, before. Yet somehow I've lost the taste for it._

Angela - the rock star of science, busy popularising, as she'd always let herself do, when not working in the field or in the lab - had gone to Numbani, demonstrating new diagnostic technologies from her institute. She'd be there the whole weekend. Not long, but long enough.

With Angela and Fareeha back on, the three had worked out a new set of arrangements. They'd tried going back to separate beds - Moira in one, Fareeha and Angela in another - but the geneticist had found herself surprisingly... affected. Alone. Missing Angela's... touch. And Angela had missed Moira's presence, as well.

So, the two lovers would take to bed first, then, an hour later - or possibly two, depending upon work - Moira would follow, to sleep.

 _Sometimes I think I should've reduced all our sleep requirements equally_ , she said, stepping around to her side of the bed. _But, well. More experiments, first._ The Weapons were quite gifted in their own ways - more than she'd really appreciated at the beginning - but the rigorous pursuit of science demanded more mental downtime, one way or the other, and a good night’s sleep was still the most effective solution.

"You're late," mumbled Fareeha, sounding only half awake, at best.

"It's me, I'm afraid - not Angela," she replied, sliding under the comforter. "She’ll be in Numbani for two more days. Go back to sleep."

"I know," the flier replied. " _You're_ late."

 _Am I?_ she thought, glancing at the clock. _Oh - I am._ "I didn't realise. I'm... I apologise for waking you." She settled in, back towards Fareeha, head on her single foam pillow, much like Fareeha's. Angela liked to make a little mountain, but it wasn't to her own tastes - fortunately, they had plenty of room.

"It's fine," her wife's wife said quietly, shifting, on her back, close, almost touching, but not quite. She'd end up on her side, by morning. She always did.

 _She's warm_ , the geneticist thought, drifting to sleep. _Moreso than Angela. It's... quite pleasant, really..._

When she awoke, in the morning, curled up against Fareeha's strong, broad shoulders as she stirred, she couldn't find it within herself to be surprised.

 _What_ , she thought, as she slid out of bed, unable to stop herself from smiling at the Egyptian woman dressing in front of her, _is happening to me?_

**Author's Note:**

> To follow this story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703794), rather than to the individual eddas or sagas.


End file.
